HCCC uses developmental funds to support promising research through pilot grants, new faculty recruitments, development of new shared research resources and support staff investigators in areas of particular promise and importance for HCCC research. This is done by combining developmental funds support with institutional and philanthropic resources. Interdisciplinary pilot grants are awarded to support new, collaborative cancer research ideas based on recommendations of the Program leaders. Developmental Funds are also used to support recruitment of both senior and junior faculty. Recruitment of senior level faculty focuses on areas where there is a particular need for scientific leadership within the HCCC. Developmental Funds are used to support new shared research resources. Examples of successful development from the prior funding period include the Molecular Epidemiology Resource (MER) and High Throughput Screening (HTS). Proposed developing cores include a comprehensive Imaging Core and a Functional Genomics Core. Support for Drs. Mohammed Milhem and Daniel Vaena in the past funding period allowed them to advance their careers and assume new leadership roles in the HCCC. Proposed support for Drs. Tricot and Lutgendorf will support their leadership roles in hematopoietic stem cell transplant and study of the relationship between psychosocial factors and the biology of cancer.